Drekavac
Drekavac is one of major antagonists of Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. As a former fortuneteller under Felix Aaron Thenardier, Drekavac keep his dragons as the prime weapons for House Thenardier until Thenardier's demise in Mereville Fields. Beneath his human appearance however, Drekavac is actually a demon in disguise. Character Information Appearance Drekavac appeared to be a short old man whose white robes (Anime version) or black robes (Light Novel or Manga) covered his aged body. He has a hazel hair and a deformed face. In reality, Drekavac is a demon in disguise whose real appearance is yet to be revealed. Personality Drekavac appears to be calm and calculating demon. He also seemly knowledgeable demon who seemly knowing anything about the Vanadises or even the the Black Bow. Plot Role in Brune Civil War Brune suffered it long-lasting civil turmoil when Thenardier and Ganelon were feuding for Brune's crown. To make matter worse, King Faron withdrawn himself from politics due to his trauma over Regnas's death from the battle in Dinant Plains. When Zion received his father's command to destroy Alsace, Drekavac came to him and he showed his tamed dragons to Zion. When Zion was excited about it, Drekavac told Zion that even as tamed dragons they still not used to civilizations, so they need to be used wisely. Unfortunately, the mission to raze Alsace was foiled when Zion was slain by Tigre and Elen in a battle in Molsheim Plains. While Thenardier took his son's death so hard that he would vowed to avenge his fallen son in killing Tigre, Drekavac instead talked disrespectfully towards his master whilst being urged by Thenardier to hasten his preparation for more dragons and soldiersLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1Anime Episode 4, something which Drekavac claimed that it took more time and money for the preparation. Nonetheless, even after listening to Drekavac's advise Thenardier would do anything to destroy Tigre and his allies, from hiring the his elite assassins to allying Ludmila Lourie in battling against Elen, though both plans were failed after the annihilation of the Sherash Assassins and Mila's declaration of neutrality. In Thenardier Mansion, Drekavac was visited by his fellow demon Vodyanoy who managed slipped into the mansion with ease. Having curious over Zion's death under bizarre circumstances while claiming the discovery of the "Bow" (Tigre), the fortuneteller requested Vodyanoy to retrieve a Dragon corpse from the Molsheim Plains's marsh, to which Vodyanoy initially declined before receiving Drekavac's a bag of gold for the mission. Having receiving the corpse via Vodyanoy, Drekavac examined the dead creature and discovered a unique wound which he believed not to be made by Veda alone. Drekavac then requested Vodyanoy to capture Tigre and Black Bow alive whilst giving the Frog Demon some gold as "extra payment".Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 1 Upon Thenardier's victory over Muozinel's Navy unit, Drekavac managed to bring five Dragons to the Duke: Three Earth Dragons, One Fire Drake and One Double-Headed Dragon. When Thenardier asked Drekavac about the special chains warping around the the dragons, the fortuneteller replied that those chains were served as protection against Vanadis's Veda and makes them kill the Vanadises easier, much to Thenardier's delight. After seeing the Duke left for his battle with the dragons, Drekavac was asking Vodyanoy anything about Tigre, to which the Frog Demon replied that despite his failure in capturing the archer, thanks to the Mila's interference, he did learned Tigre's strength by attributing the archer's quick recovery and power of the Black Bow, something that worried the Frog Demon. Nonetheless, Drekavac paid Vodyanoy some gold while telling him that they will observing him for a while whilst muttering Ganelon's disadvantages before leaving the scene.Light Novel Volume 4 Epilogue The Hunt For the Bow Six months has passed since the end of Brune Civil War, Drekavac went off hiding after the fall of House Thenardier. Despite losing his master, Drekavac's quest for Tigre and the Black Bow continued as he dispatched Torbalan to find his target.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 1 When Tigre gone missing after Torbalan's successful naval ambush, Drekavac was unable to track down neither Tigre nor the Vorn Black Bow and despite Torbalan's demise by a Vanadis, he and his other demons shed no emotion to his fallen demons. Regardless, Derkavac's search for Tigre continued as he ended up seeking help to the Demon Witch Baba Yaga.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 4 Ungodly Reunion with Koschei Prior the news about Baba Yaga's demise reaching to him, Derkavac immediately teleported to the site but he was too late as Ganelon already swallowed the demon witch whole. Nevertheless, while recognizing Ganelon as Koschei, he remained unfazed as he told Ganelon that even if he was the only demon left alive, he and his fellow demons would going to wreck havoc to the human world before disappearing in thin air. Visiting the Three-Headed Goddess Whilst rendezvous with Vodyanoy, Drekavac went down into the deepen cavern where he told the Frog Demon about his encounter with Ganelon (Koschei), in which Vodyanoy stunned to hear the demon's former name. As they arrived to the grey wall whilst looking at the Three-Faced Goddess who easily subduing the Dragon, Dekavac muttered Tigre's "growth"- in which he claimed as going according to their plan- and his ideal image of a chaotic human world where monsters roaming across continents and causing anarchy, before leaving the temple.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1 Ungodly Alliance for Tir Na Fal's Descend Skills *'Dragon Tamer: '''Drekavac has a collection of Dragons in his hands. Being the only demon that is able to control the dragons, Drekavac has an extensive knowledge about them, especially their type and behaviors. Despite with his ability to tame a Dragon, he stated to Thenardier that new dragons usually be ready in around more than a month during Brune Civil War. It's possible that Drekavac trains the Dragon in many ways such as smells of towns and any else like he mentioned to Zion before Alsace's Invasion that his dragon has not yet used to the smells of towns and it's better to make the dragon off-limits to town. *'Teleportation''' Trivia *The name Drekavac means the Screamer in Slavic language, and it was originated from the souls of unbaptised dead children. It is also based on the real Slavic folklore creature. *Currently, Drekavac was the only active demon that has yet to be discovered by either Tigre or Vanadis. Reference Category:Antagonists Category:Male Character Category:Demon